Kendal
Kendal is the Capital City of Westmorland, with a road leading north to Appleby and south to Lancaster City. If you are looking for Hospitality, only 400 pounds for a field, and great taverns and decent prices come to Kendal which has travelers and traders coming in daily. For new players you may say this is the best town in England due to its hospitality, economic and political possibilities, and Kendal Mint Cake (a traditional bread available in Nigels Dung Heap managed by the Town Hall). Resources Kendal is a wood town. Many travellers pass through the town as it is the only way to Cumberland and Scotland. It has access to a gold mine and stone mine. Kendal is also home to many raw resources like wheat which can sometimes be bought as low as 10 pounds. It has become less needed though as a major wood suppier in the county because Holywell no longer demands wood from other towns becase it has become a wood down a while ago. Kendal is also known for having everything on its market from boats even though a three to five day trip is needed to go to the coast. History The Unique History of Kendal, Westmorland. Kendal is a picturesque foresting town between the towns of Appleby and Lancaster City in Wesmorland. Kendal was founded as a colony town on July 17, 1455 and quite a few people moved there. Among the early settlers were Sadicus (from Hastings), Kitsada (a vegetable grower of Dartmouth), Scottytheone (a wheat farmer from Warwick), Gom (a corn producer from Memmingen, Germany), Sigismonde (Countess of Morteau, a weaver from Leiden in Holland and wife of Duncan Idaho, Count of Morteau), Foxy (a baker and sheep/pig farmer from Lindau in Germany), Bagger (baker and wheat farmer from Barnstable), Graul (a cow farmer and blacksmith from Thouars (France), Vendôme (France), Gloucester, Grandson in the Holy Roman Empire, and Beeston in Chester), LuthienBedwyr (a new citizen), Dendy (a new citizen), Sir Lord Bear123456789 (from Wiltshire), Teraptus, Redbridge, Duncan_idaho, Mcbc, Madrussian, Slumber, Maama, Ss99, Everville, Spegu, Ashuri, Maame, and Emily. There have been various pubs in Kendal, many of them short-lived. There was even a Panda-Themed pub somewhere along the line. Kendal’s first taverns were Kendal’s Town Tavern (such an original name!) run by the Town Hall , and The Guiness Pub run by Foxy. The Teutonic Pub, ran by Sigismonde, started soon afterwards but closed when the landlady moved to France. Bear soon started Animal Shack, followed by Teraptus who opened Ye Olde Village Inn. Shortly after Animal Shack closed its doors, the Town Tavern was renamed Nigel’s Dung Heap in honour of a recently departed friend of all Kendal folk – Nigel the sheep. Kendal Church, a fine building constructed of grey Lancaster limestone and solid oak beams from Kendal's own forest, remained closed until Sadicus was appointed as Deacon by Archbishop Latan on July 28th 1455. The first Mass, however, was not held until the appointment of Kendal's first priest, Graul, on the 3rd of August. He held this position until called away to Scotland on August 21st. Kendal's first Mayor was Kidcool who was replaced by Ashuri on Aug 3rd 1455 who was subsequently replaced by Bear123456789 on Aug 21st. Bear had been the town Mentor and on gaining the Mayoralty he passed on the position of Mentor to Sadicus on Aug 25th. It was during Bear's second term as Mayor that a new priest was appointed to Kendal Church. Kendal citizen, Arazyal, completed her studies for the priesthood and was appointed as priest on October 11th. At the end of his second term in office, Mayor Bear stepped down and the election of October 21st was won by Asleigh. One of Mayor Asleigh's first acts of office was the establishment of the Kendal Town Council on October 28th. members of this first Council included Mayor Asleigh, Kitsada, Teraptus, Dendy, Sadicus, Zericto, Bear123456789, Scottytheone and, after a while, Sneff. Asleigh was re-elected unappossed on Nov 21st. On November 22nd, 1455, a clock was installed in Kendal Church and the county of Cumberland, a Northern neighbour to Lancaster was opened up for colonisation. This new county proved to be too great a temptation for our recently re-elected Mayor who departed Kendal with her cows on November 23rd ... This action brought about the need for the second (albiet sanctioned) revolt in Kendal's short history and Lord Teraptus was made interim Mayor until he was officially voted into office on Dec 2, 1455. Lord Teraptus initiated the Kendal Winter Solstice Festival of December 1455. This vast undertaking was Grand Marshalled by Sneff with the assistance of Kitsada, Emily and Teraptus himself. It may well be noted that Kendal won ... Ref:Final Results. On January 10, 1456, Kendal's neighbour, Appleby, was taken in an unsanctioned revolt. Although a successful counter-revolt was quickly organised by the Duchess of Lancaster, Silkyvamp, a great deal of cash and goods were stolen thus greatly affecting Appleby's economy. Although a couple of the miscreants were spotted in Kendal on the day following the revolt, there were no further repercussions for Kendal. The incident did, however, drive home the need to protect Town Hall property and also emphasised the excellent work of the Lancaster Home Guard. By the time the Mayoral elections of late January 1456 rolled around, Lord Teraptus decided not to run for office again and the vote was won by Emily, baker of Kendal and editor of The Kendling. By the 8th of February, however, Mayor Emily handed in her resignation and another sanctioned revolt was held in Kendal resulting in Mother Arazyal taking temporary charge of the Mayoral office. Returning to Kendal from a shortened journey, Teraptus again offered himself for election as Mayor. Meanwhile, Emily went into retreat in the Church of Appleby and her lifeless body was discovered in her cell just two days later. Her body was taken back to Kendal immediately and buried by Sadicus, the chief mentor of Kendal, in a private ceremony. The next morning, Sadicus' body was discovered next to the grave of his beloved Emily. Tis said that both died of broken hearts ... Meanwhile, having won back the Mayoralty in a legal election, Teraptus rolled up his sleeves and started cleaning up Kendal market by prosecuting all those who abused the price of wood. The recommended selling price of 3.5o was frequently ignored with asking prices going as high as 15.50 ... An illegal revolt in nearby Preston prompted the creation of a list of loyal Kendalians who would be willing to take part in a sanctioned counter-revolt should Kendal ever be taken illegally. In late March 1456 Sneff won the Mayor election and took office. Within days, however, senior members of Kendal noticed that Sneff had mysteriously disappeared. Thus, in order to fulfill the duties of the Mayor, another revolt was held. This proved to be yet another controversial revolt because the full 'legal' approval of the Lancaster County Council had not been granted. It was agreed though that the revolt was held in the best interests of Kendal. After being declared officially dead, it was discovered that Sneff had been locked in the Mayoral office. It seems that no-one thought to look for him there ... In trying to escape he had broken both legs, a collarbone and gained several horrendous grazes ... Upon being discovered he was taken back to The Hovel and cared for by his friends until he recovered fully. The long-suffering Teraptus once again took hold of the office. Within days it was announced that Lancaster's Duke, RougueLaw, had left his office in order to join the Wolves of Sherwood. This left the county of Lancaster completely leaderless. Similarly, Ireland had been opened up for colonisation. Although no major entities of Kendal elected to head for the Blarney Isle, several active and powerful members of the Lancaster community chose to pack their bags and head west ... This caused great turmoil throughout Lancaster but, due to the keen loyalty of Kendalians, the town escaped any lasting harm. On the sixth of April, 1456, a new Mayor, Longshanks, was elected into office. What very few people were aware of at that time was that Kendal had remained without a Mayor for some considerable time. Teraptus, who had been desperate for a rest even after his first term in office, had finally succumbed and resigned as Mayor some two weeks earlier. Rather than suffer through yet another revolt to fill the office, it was decided to keep the information as quiet as possible until a legal election could be held. There were, naturally, both economic and security risks involved in this action but no rumours of Kendal's leaderless status leaked out and it was, for all intents and purposes, business as usual in Kendal. As a means of securing Kendals financial footing, Longshanks was the first Mayor to introduce taxes for land and business owners. While one or two people objected to this move, most Kendalians were more than happy to pay the small tax in order to help their Town. Kendal enjoyed a time of peace and tranquility under Longshanks' first term. Prices on the market began to settle down, defenses quietly improved and the day-to-day life of Kendalians continued with few interruptions. Longshanks was elected, unapposed to serve a second term. Sneff, who had taken over as editor of the Kendling, Kendal's own infrequent newspaper, handed over the reins to Niccola and Shylyntara who took over the job with gusto. Shortly after the start of Longshanks' second term, a call-to-arms was required to defend Kendal against a possible take-over. It had been noted that a large number of a group referred to as The Reavers had assembled in Kendal. Thanks to quick action by many Kendalians and the improved intelligence of the Lancaster Council and Home Guard, no attack was necessary and the threat was dissapated. The town remained quiet for much of year without incedent. Weddings marked the summer calander and Cmoon, mayor at the time enjoyed a peaceful 2 terms. Notable public works were undertaken by the residents. The Great Canal project, started by Sneff, Jackdaw and PastorSella proved that even without hope of reaching the sea and its bounty of free fishing for Kendalians the community could come together for a major project. It was around this time that Kitsada discovered a strange weed growing in a back part of her yard. Experimenting with the many uses for the herb the population found adding it to almost every recipe improved not only appetite but good cheer. Some speculated this was one of the reason for the meandering digging of the canal that ultimately left the project as a swimming hole. Widfara , fresh from his vacation from council took over as Mayor. Growing the coffers and stabilizing the wood market again peace prevailed. The term was not without challenges as the economic collapse of the markets nation wide brought overproduction and even lower prices to the marketplace. Steering the town into uncharted waters the mayor worked hard initiating some radical ideas in an attempt to stabilize prices. Single fields and lower wages proved useful in keeping Kendal from spiraling into debt. This allowed many residents to travel as far south as Sussex, free in the knowledge that Kendal was safe. Saddly the town was shaken by the death of Sneff to illness. As a memorial to all her fallen friends, a statue was erected in the center or town in his honor. With the swimming hole growing in popularity the second Great Public Works was initiated with Ladysunshine made head of the building project. Kendal currently is home to 6 books in its university, as a population in its 90's, and its major is Wildmoe. Also before Wildmoe took office prices were either to low or to up and there were revolts in which Bzbub6 took power. On that day no militia were on duty and since then Kendal has been heavily guarded and its economy is going towards a startling comeback. Also the famous citizen who took back the towns name was Ger. The future mayors Wildmoe and Imshi really fixed up the towns economy and many say that Kendals economy became better then the other towns. As time went by people paid off their debts and got richer. Lately a sanctioned revolt took place giving Imshi power because the mayor of Kendal announced that she could no longer play due to private reasons outside the game. Also a few months ago the Kendal Inn was reopened by Peternicole but was closed a day later because he went to study politics in Holywell. In the tavern a good bye party was thrown with good bye mint cake and good bye drinks. It was later discovered the Peternicole was unable to make it in Holywell and had to quit the game due to personal reasons. He was buried in Holywell and has recently begun continuing his studies under a different name. History of Mayors Kidcool, Ashuri, Bear123456789 - 2 terms, Sadicus, Asleigh - 11/2 terms, Teraptus - 4 terms, Emily - 1/2 term, Arazyal - 1/2 term, Sneff - 1/2 term, Longshanks - 5 terms, Cmoon - 2 terms, Widfara - 3 terms, Johnhawkwood 3 terms, Kitsada 3 terms, Wildmoe 3 terms, Imshi 1 term elected and 1 term appointed after a revolt, James_Julius: 22/7/1460 - Present 3 term's A Town of Politicans Kendal has been known for its experienced politicians. In Kendal most politican's need a great deal of experience to even become mayor. This is why many politicans in Kendal either stay in the taverns and help the Town Mentor or go to Holywell and learn. Many people say going to Holywell gives you more experience than spending 6 months helping the mentor. Kendal also is well known because it is the only way to Scotland, a wood town, and a capitol so if you go into politics here you will be well known or hated depending on the job you do. A Trading Town In Kendal, traders, educators, and travelers come in every day. Many traders come to Kendal for its low prices and Hospitality and then go to other towns, county's, and country's. When traveling on the road it is good to travel in groups. Kendal is also only 2-6 days away from Holywell and Egermont depending on your route which are both port towns. The town is very peaceful and is thriving in economic growth , resources, raw materials, weapon's, food, and any product you could think of. New players easily make it to the top especially in politics. Its is good to first become a lord and save up 50 pounds by the next election. For example Wildmoe the current major of Kendal is only level 1 but that doesn't mean you don't have to be educated. In Kendal fish are in demand and it is good to trade fish there but people in Kendal are not willing to buy fish for 35 pounds just older players who have no reason to eat the fish unless they are studying. If you want to study go to Kendal which has 6 books in the library and even though it is not a port town there are classes about Naval engineering and Naval warfare. If you want to make money as an educator try to teach things not found in Kendal and Westmorland. If I suggest any town to live in it would be Kendal which is known for its hospitality, security, economy, travelers, wood, trading, and Kendal Mint Cake. Also in Kendal its good to sell Wheat to the town hall so Kendal's economy is better helped (10 pounds) . Category:Town Category:County Palatine of Lancaster Category:Westmorland Category:The Kingdom of England